Summer Days
by Correcthorsebatterystaple
Summary: Evan appears to be oblivious, until it turns out to be Freud who was the oblivious one. FreudEvan upon a hot summer day, PWP oneshot.


Pink lips wrapped around a sticky, long shaft, sucking softly before pulling back to show a hint of tongue, lapping at the tip, and the crescent moon of teeth bore down gently.

_Evan, __**why**__ do you have to do this?_

The brunette continued on, unknowing of his older brother's mental pleas and complaints about his eating habits. The glow of the TV reflected in his bright blue eyes, and his lips quirked up cutely around the cherry popsicle he was eating, showing his amusement at some joke in a cartoon or other. Freud wasn't paying attention to the television; he was watching his brother intently out of the corner of his eyes.

The air conditioner was broken, leaving the two in nothing but their boxers. The days lately had been hot and stifling, giving the brothers with the urge to melt like sherbet ice cream left out a tad too long. Freud often found himself staring up at the ceiling ruefully and wondering why they couldn't just move from Texas to Washington, where everything would be so much cooler. The redhead much preferred rain over sun, anyways, unlike his little brother.

His little brother. Whose slender chest was glistening with sweat. Freud's breath nearly hitched in his throat when a melted drop from the cherry popsicle slid down his pink nipple.

Freud closed his eyes and jerked his head away. This was shameful. What kind of older brother lusted after his younger brother?

_A terrible one,_ his mind whispered.

Longing was a constant fire burning in his stomach and his heart, a dissatisfaction that was almost tangible, painful. Freud wanted nothing more than to touch his little brother's skin, chastely or not, send sparks of lightning through his fingertips and leave tingling up his arm because this feeling was just too intense.

Sometimes he found himself mouthing it mindlessly, aching to get it out- _"I love you, Evan." _The boy himself never noticed, of course, as painfully oblivious as he was.

Evan was beautiful in his strange teenagerly gangliness, still awkward in his growing body and constantly tripping over his feet. He was all ninety degree angles, sharp elbows and knees and shoulders. Freud wanted nothing more than to touch and taste every bit of him.

_But that would never happen, would it?_

Freud would be Evan's anything and everything. The sky to his star, the sea to his ship. Just as long as he could be close to him...

Evan watched on, unknowing of the inner turmoil his elder brother was experiencing. Well, that was Evan for you; always lost in his own little world. Probably one where his brother wasn't painfully in love with him

"Are you okay?"

The words filtered in through the hazed static within Freud's mind. He blinked his dark blue eyes.

"Yeah," He said distantly.

"You just seem kind of..." Evan smiled sheepishly and waved a hand in some incomprehensible gesture of his. "Off?"

"It's just the heat," Freud smiled back sadly. He could never tell Evan what was really going on inside his head.

A minute or two of Evan chewing his lip with that anxious look he got when he was over thinking something. It reminded Freud of days playing magician, pretending they were soul-bonded with dragons, when Evan would accidentally scrape Freud with his 'magic wand' (in actuality, a stick) and stand there for a minute, shell-shocked before yelping that he was sorry.

Mir and Afrien, the cats they pretended were dragons, had passed away, regretfully. Freud still remembered holding Evan in his arms as he cried.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

With held breath, Freud reached over and ruffled Evan's hair, forcing a smile even as his heart raced at the feel of the boy's soft strands of light brown hair.

"Don't worry about me, Evan."

Evan glared at the seventeen year old, but really, it came off as more of a pout. "I'll worry about you all I want! You've been acting weird for _days_ now," The cherry popsicle went forgotten, dripping down the boy's clenched fingers. He looked up at Freud, his bright blue eyes soulful and earnest.

"Really. I'm fine."

Evan's eyes narrowed even further and Freud knew that something bad was about to happen.

He only had a split second's warning before his younger brother was tackling him. Startled, he tried to kick the younger off, only to have the fourteen year old cling to him, kneeing and elbowing him to stay on top.

_Oh, f-fuck..._ Evan was on top of him, sweaty and in nothing but boxers. Their bare chests pressed together, and the brunette's knee settled between his legs as his blue eyes met Freud's insistently.

Freud flushed darkly. His squirming wasn't helping him; it was doing nothing but grinding Evan's knee against his rapidly hardening dick.

What was worse was when Evan's hands found his wrists and pinned them to the couch cushion.

Freud clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip, pretending he was anywhere but there.

"Uh," Evan murmured. "Are you...?"

"Please just... Go, Evan," Freud murmured, ashamed and unable to meet Evan's eyes once his own opened.

"It's fine, it happens to everyone-" Evan blushed.

"I don't think you quite understand," Freud finally peered at his little brother frustratedly, fighting the urge to rut back against the teen's knee. He wanted nothing more than to slink away and hide his dirty little secret.

"Understand...? Oh." Evan blinked. "Freud, I've known for a while now. Don't you think I've noticed you staring at me?"

Freud could die then and there.

But then Evan leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and the world spun. Freud felt a soft tremor wrack his body as the brunette pulled back, and he stared up at him, shell shocked.

"Do you want me to do something about, y'know...?" Evan smiled softly.

"Evan, w-what?" Freud finally choked out, his heart pounding.

"You love me, right?"

"You can't just spring things on me like this!" The redhead protested. His brows knit together anxiously.

"I love you too, Freud."

Freud inhaled sharply before he was rising up, shoving Evan onto his back and pinning him. He leaned in close and did nothing but inhale Evan's breath hungrily, their noses brushing together.

And then they were kissing, long and hot and wet, tongues dancing messily. Freud groaned into the younger boy's mouth, wanting nothing more than to melt into him. The heat was unbearable.

Freud felt Evan's sticky fingers come up to caress his cheek and he caught the teen's wrist in his fingers, withdrawing to pull them to his mouth and languidly lick the brunette's fingertips. He sucked them deeper into his mouth, tongue fucking them lustfully. His tongue caressed every ridge, every callous on Evan's fingers and then knuckles. The seventeen year old could feel his younger brother grow harder beneath him.

"Mm... Mmh," Evan breathed out a prayer-like moan shyly as his fingers were cleaned of popsicle juice.

Freud moved his knee between Evan's legs and the teen wasted no time in rutting against it, throwing his head back breathlessly so that brown strands of hair fanned out across the couch cushion. The TV played on, forgotten, as the two brothers were lost in their love and lust for each other. Evan's freckle-littered cheeks were flushed pretty pink.

Evan's fingers came out of Freud's mouth with an obscene wet_ pop_, and then they were kissing over and over again, lost in the taste and feel of teeth and tongue and gums.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this to you?" Freud breathed between kisses. Every time Evan sucked on his tongue, his swollen dick throbbed answeringly.

Freud shifted and then their cocks were rubbing together through their boxers blissfully, the friction almost painful. His hips moved almost of their own accord, hungry for more.

"Please," Evan begged through his panting, and the soft little mewl nearly had Freud coming undone right then and there.

Freud slid his hand up Evan's chest and rolled the younger teen's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, moaning as he did so. Evan _loved_ that, and he arched his back for more.

Freud pinched and rolled his little brother's nipples between his fingers and the boy was like a puppet, dancing (writhing) for him. He leaned down and tenderly bit into Evan's neck, sucking and licking at it to leave his mark. Ah, that would be difficult to explain to their parents later.

"Please," Evan echoed, and Freud understood without his brother saying any more. He licked the palm of his hand and reached down, sliding his hand under the brunette's boxers, and took him in hand, pumping firmly.

"Ah... Ah," Evan moaned for Freud, throwing his head to the side and exposing his petite neck. "I can't-"

Freud gently nibbled the younger's ear. "It's okay," he grinned. He remembered how quickly he often wound up coming when he was three years younger. Premature ejaculation; any young man's enemy. "Come for me."

Harsh panting filled the room as the fourteen year old came, shuddering as his dick leaked come onto Freud's slender fingers.

Evan collapsed back against the couch, exhausted. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were half-closed. He moaned once more when Freud, with his little brother's come still on his fingers, reached into his own boxers and rubbed it onto his reddened, weeping cock.

Freud toyed with his balls and stroked upwards, moaning Evan's name desperately. It didn't take long before he was the next to reach orgasm. He kissed Evan as he saw white_._

"I love you," Freud moaned into the kiss, not caring that Evan couldn't hear him. He sagged against the fourteen year old breathlessly and bonelessly.

The world was soft and quiet for a few minutes, and Freud was drowning in love for his perfect, beautiful little brother.

Before long, the two, covered in sweat and their boxers clinging uncomfortably, exchanged glances.

"Shower sex?"

"...Definitely."


End file.
